You break my heart in every way
by Kamalers
Summary: The ministry create a marriage mandate to prove to Voldemort that the wizarding world is not weak. Will it work? BZxHG
1. Chapter One: Marriage Mandate

**Disclaimer: She wants Harry Potter, Har-Harry potter.  
Too bad not everyone gets what they want :)**

* * *

Staring at the ground as she walked, Hermione made her way down the hallway of the moving train, on her way to the bathrooms. She had to get out of the compartment inhabiting two of her best friends who were recently throwing a fit about the new law that the Ministry of Magic had just put into act. The Marriage Mandate.

Hermione sighed as she opened the door to the girl's washroom. It was a very cramped room, like one on a plane – Hermione being a muggle-born knew all about planes – it had a toilet in the corner and about two feet away there was a sink and mirror. She shut the door behind her and leaned on the sink, staring at her reflection in the mirror and thought about what happened when she and the others had found out about the Mandate.

_

* * *

  
"Guys, look at this." Harry Potter said, his eyebrows furrowed as he handed Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley his copy of the _Daily Profit_ as the train steadily gained speed. Hermione grabbed it first and her honey brown eyes skimmed over the whole page, growing darker and more confused with ever line. Ron was growing impatient as he waited._

What _is going on?" He demanded. Hermione huffed and tossed him the paper.__"That is a load of rubbish." She said, her voice implying her obvious annoyance. All of this was completely barbaric.__"Can they even do this?" Ron asked, his face slowly turning redder and redder. Hermione stared at the boy in amazement, before she quickly frowned/  
"Yes." She muttered unhappily. Ron tossed the paper on the seat across from him, only to have it picked back up by Hermione. She quickly reread it over and over._

**MINISTRY: NEW MARRIAGE MANDATE?**

Minster of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt just put  
a new Mandate out. After a long three days of  
meetings with the Wizengamot, the Ministry  
of Magic has decided that in order to show He-  
Who- Must- Not- Be- Named and his followers  
that we are not weak, they have ordered that all  
wizards between the ages of 17 and 29 be subject  
to marriage with someone of the same or close  
to the same age as them. Students who are 16 but  
will be turning 17 within six months will also be  
added in.

Pure-bloods _will_ be marrying outside of  
their blood, which _does _include muggle-borns  
and half-bloods. The choosing will be completely  
random and the final decision will be made by  
the Minster of Magic himself. All decisions are  
final and cannot be taken back.

The 'candidates' will receive letters by  
owl on 15 September. They are then to be ma-  
rried no more than six months after receiving said  
letter. 16 year olds will have to wait until they are  
17 to marry. The wedding will be binding and  
cannot be broken until the couple's fourth anniv-  
ersary, at which time they can file for a separation.

_  
"Hermione groaned and tossed the atrocious paper back in its proper place, on the floor. Harry and Ron began a heated conversation on what exactly they thought about this Mandate, causing a few other people to peek into their compartment and soon join in. Hermione decided she needed to think on her own, quietly slipped out of the compartment and began walking towards the bathroom._

* * *

Knocking on the door pulled Hermione out of her thoughts.  
"One second." She yelled before fixing her hair in the mirror and robes and opening the door. As soon as she did though, she wished she hadn't. Pansy Parkinson stood there, her forehead etched with thought wrinkles as she waited. Upon seeing Hermione her face changed into an 'O' shape before quickly looking sad.  
"Hey." She said quietly, shocking Hermione who was expecting a insult of some kind.  
"Hey." She replied looking at the black haired girl before slipping out.  
"Hermione?" She asked, her eyes cast downwards. Hermione turned towards her questioningly.  
"Yeah?" She asked. Pansy looked up at her.  
"I'm sorry for how I've treated you in the past." She told her. Hermione's eyes widened and she stared at the girl.  
"What?" She asked out of shock. Pansy reiterated.  
"Oh, um, it's alright." Hermione stuttered. Pansy nodded.  
"Did you hear about the Mandate?" She asked suddenly. Hermione nodded.  
"That's why I'm apologizing." She answered Hermione's unasked question. Hermione made a small 'O' with her lips.  
"I know this must be so strange for you." She said. "I mean what with me being a Slytherin and all." Her voice growing more confidence as she spoke. Hermione nodded.  
"Do you mind not really telling anyone about this?" She asked. Hermione nodded again.  
"Of course not, no one would believe me anyway." She said with a chuckle. Pansy laughed.  
"No, I guess not. So I'll see you at school then I suppose?" She asked. Hermione nodded _again._  
"Yeah, okay." She said smiling at the dark haired girl who instantly smiled back. Hermione quickly turned and walked back to her own compartment that was still semi-full with the new occupants, but was thankfully not full of yelling anymore.

"Hermione! Where were you?" Ron asked as he chewed on a licorice wand. The snack trolley obviously went by.  
"The bathroom." She replied before sitting down next to Luna Lovegood.  
"Oh." He said before going back to talking with Neville Longbottom and Harry.  
"I still can't believe they're doing this." He said, glaring at the paper still on the ground.  
"Me neither, mate." Harry said icily. He had been hoping to ask Ginny out, but it was obvious that wasn't going to work. Hermione sighed and turned towards Luna.  
"I don't want to do this." She whispered. Luna nodded.  
"Me neither, but I suppose it'll have to happen. The Ministry doesn't really give us any choices, do they?" She asked dreamily. Her shocking blue eyes staring into space. Hermione shook her head.  
"No, I guess they don't." She sighed as the train sped on.


	2. Chapter Two: The Letters

**Disclaimer: It's been, one week since you looked at me. Cocked your head to the side and said "You don't own Harry Potter." Five days since you laughed at me saying "Get back together, come back and see me." :))**

**

* * *

  
**

The next few days were the hardest to bare for almost all of the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students anxiously and angrily waited for their letters, wondering who they would be married to. It was so difficult for the 6th and 7th years to pay attention that the professors decided that their classes would resume after the letters were sent.

On the day of the 15th, students were anxiously awaiting their mail, and none too quietly too. Finally, when a hundred or so formal looking birds flew in, the entire Great Hall went silent.

A beautiful owl landed softly in front of each of the 'candidates', each with a envelope in their beaks. All of the younger students watched as the upperclassmen took their envelopes silently. Then after a few minutes, there was an uproar as students read who they would be eloped with for at least the next four years.

"SILENCE!" Headmistress McGonagall yelled as she stood up. Instantly the hall quieted.  
"I want all of the chosen students to go to their common rooms immediately. Each head of house will speak to their students when they arrive. The rest of you, will all have a free period until this is taken care of. Dismissed." And with that, all the students reported to their houses. Hermione, who was Head girl, lead the Gryffindors to their common room. She was slightly shaken as she sat down in one of the chairs facing the fire, Harry, Ron, and Ginny joining her. Her letter sat gingerly on her lap, unopened.

"Hermione, who did you get?" Ron asked in the smallest voice he could muster. His own letter lay unopened as well, as as was Harry's and Ginny's. Hermione shook her head.  
"I'm afraid to look." She told them honestly.  
"How about we all open them at the same time." Ginny said, as she looked around. There were students everywhere. Some were smiling, a lot of them were crying, and many were looking extremely angry.  
"That sounds like a good idea." Harry said, smiling at Ginny. She smiled back warmly, but felt a twinge of sadness as she realized that he would never be hers.  
"Alright, on the count of three we open. 1. 2. 3." At three there was the sound of ripping paper, and then all four of them were quiet.

* * *

**Dear Ronald Weasley,**

**On this 15th day of September, we at the Ministry of Magic, are pleased to tell you that your chosen companion will be Susan Bones. We are terribly sorry if this causes any trouble. Please send proof of marriage no later than February 20.**

**Hoping you are well**_**  
Bob Ogden**_****

Dear Harry Potter,  
On this 15th day of September, we at the Ministry of Magic, are pleased to tell you that your chosen companion will be Ginevra Weasley. We are terribly sorry if this causes any trouble. Please send proof of marriage no later than February 20.  


**Hoping you are well**_**  
Bob Ogden**_

**Dear Ginevra Weasley,  
On this 15th day of September, we at the Ministry of Magic, are pleased to tell you that your chosen companion will be Harry Potter. We are terribly sorry if this causes any trouble. Please send proof of marriage no later than February 20.**

**Hoping you are well**_**  
Bob Ogden**_

**Dear Hermione Granger,  
On this 15th day of September, we at the Ministry of Magic, are pleased to tell you that your chosen companion will be Blaise Zabini. We are terribly sorry if this causes any trouble. Please send proof of marriage no later than February 20.**

**Hoping you are well**_**  
Bob Ogden**_

**Dear Draco Malfoy,  
On this 15th day of September, we at the Ministry of Magic, are pleased to tell you that your chosen companion will be Mandy Brocklehurst. We are terribly sorry if this causes any trouble. Please send proof of marriage no later than February 20.**

**Hoping you are well**_**  
Bob Ogden**_

**Dear Neville Longbottom,  
On this 15th day of September, we at the Ministry of Magic, are pleased to tell you that your chosen companion will be Hannah Abbott. We are terribly sorry if this causes any trouble. Please send proof of marriage no later than February 20.**

Hoping you are wel  
_**Bob Ogden**_

**Dear Pansy Parkinson  
On this 15th day of September, we at the Ministry of Magic, are pleased to tell you that your chosen companion will be George Weasley. We are terribly sorry if this causes any trouble. Please send proof of marriage no later than February 20.**

**Hoping you are well**_**  
Bob Ogden**_

**Dear Fred Weasley,  
On this 15th day of September, we at the Ministry of Magic, are pleased to tell you that your chosen companion will be Luna Lovegood. We are terribly sorry if this causes any trouble. Please send proof of marriage no later than February 20.  
Hoping you are well**

_**Bob Ogden**_

**Dear George Weasley,  
On this 15th day of September, we at the Ministry of Magic, are pleased to tell you that your chosen companion will be Pansy Parkinson. We are terribly sorry if this causes any trouble. Please send proof of marriage no later than February 20.**

**Hoping you are well**_**  
Bob Ogden**_

**Dear Seamus Finnigan,  
On this 15th day of September, we at the Ministry of Magic, are pleased to tell you that your chosen companion will be Cho Chang. We are terribly sorry if this causes any trouble. Please send proof of marriage no later than February 20.**

**Hoping you are well**

_**Bob Ogden**_

**Dear Blaise Zabini,**

**On this 15th day of September, we at the Ministry of Magic, are pleased to tell you that your chosen companion will be Hermione Granger. We are terribly sorry if this causes any trouble. Please send proof of marriage no later than February 20. **

**Hoping you are well**_**  
Bob Ogden**_

**Dear Vincent Crabbe,  
On this 15th day of September, we at the Ministry of Magic, are pleased to tell you that your chosen companion will be Lavender Brown. We are terribly sorry if this causes any trouble. Please send proof of marriage no later than February 20.**

**Hoping you are well**_**  
Bob Ogden**_


	3. Chapter Three: Blaise Zabini

**Disclaimer: Take a look at my Harry Potter, its the only one I got  
haha, sikeee :)**

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all looked up at the same time. 2 with an extremely happy face, 1 with a confused, and 1 with a livid.  
"Who'd you get?" Ron asked Hermione as Ginny and Harry hugged.  
"You tell me first." Hermione said, her voice shaking slightly. Ron nodded and looked at his letter again.  
"Susan Bones." He replied. Hermione sighed.  
"Blaise Zabini." Ron's jaw fell and Ginny and Harry abruptly stopped entangling themselves to stare at Hermione.  
"Blaise Zabini?" They all said in shocked unison. Hermione nodded grimly just as Professor McGonagall walked through the portrait hole. Everyone listened as the Professor told them that tomorrow they'd be meeting their betrothed if they indeed go to Hogwarts, and if not then they would be flooed there to meet them that coming weekend. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned against the chair as she thought about her betrothed. Blaise Zabini. Hermione Zabini. It was wrong, it even _rhymed. _She hardly even knew anything about Zabini. She knew he was a Slytherin, and tight with Draco Malfoy, and she also knew he was good looking, and from what she heard from other girls, he was a big flirt. But other than that, she knew almost _nothing _about this boy.

She sighed again and opened her eyes, realizing that only the other Ginny and herself were left in the room.  
"Where are the others?" She asked.  
"Bed. Harry was trying to help Ron get over the fact that he's marrying Susan." Ginny snickered. But quickly stopped when she realized that she was talking to the girl who liked him.  
"Sorry." She said quickly. Hermione shook her head.  
"It's alright." Hermione was sad that she wouldn't be with Ron, but part of her knew it would never have worked. Ron Weasley was too much like a brother to her.  
"I can't believe you're matched up with Blaise Zabini." Ginny told her. Hermione nodded.  
"Its hard to take in." She confided. She honestly could hardly believe it herself.  
"At least you're with Harry." She told the red head, feeling happy for her. Ginny's cheeks grew warm at the thought of marrying the man she always had feelings for. Hermione and Ginny were silent for a few minutes before Hermione spoke again.

"I think I'm going to bed." She told the younger girl who nodded  
"I'll talk to you in the morning." Ginny said before hugging her. Hermione nodded before they split their ways.

Hermione walked through the dark halls to the Head Common room. She pressed her hand to a statue about halfway down a corridor, and suddenly an archway appeared. She walked through and into the common room. She sighed as she made her way to the stairs, leading to her room, hoping she wouldn't have to deal with the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy.

Luckily, he was not around and she was able to get to her room in peace. After quickly changing, Hermione laid down on her bed and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter Four: Like a Shadow

**Disclaimer: No catchy disclaimer this time. I still own nothing :)**

**A/N: Sorry its going by so fast, I just really want to get to the part where they're actually married. I'm really bad at filling in things. Haha :)**

* * *

Sighing, Hermione threw a glance across the room towards the Slytherin table where her husband-to-be sat in all his pureblood glory. Draco Malfoy looked shock white next to the dark skin of Blaise Zabini. Hermione never really paid attention to skin color before, but now she noticed that she kind of liked his chocolaty color.

Shaking her head, Hermione focused on eating her breakfast. In fifteen minutes time she would have to meet him in a room set up for students to meet their spouses. She, Malfoy, and the Headmistress set it all up earlier that morning.

Ron was sitting next to her, surprisingly quiet and for once not shoving his face full of food.  
"Hermione?" He asked in a quiet voice suddenly. Hermione looked at him.  
"Did you ever think about us?" He asked. It was the first time he'd ever brought up any sort of relationship with her. Hermione was speechless for a second before replying.  
"Yes." She said quietly, moving her sausage around her plate with her fork.  
"I guess it'll never happen now, will it?" He asked sadly.  
"It could. We only have to stay married for 4 years, after that if it works out, we could be together." She told him tentatively. He smiled and nodded, before wolfing down his food. At least someone felt back to normal. Hermione felt sick to her stomach as she looked again at her Betrothed.

Finally, McGonagall dismissed them to the room. Hermione shuffled her feet as she walked, taking as much time as possible to get there. When she finally entered she saw that a lot of students were already there. A few people were already paired off and were talking.  
Ginny and Harry split off from the group to go sit at a table to talk, whilst Ron went looking for his wife-to-be, Susan Bones.  
Hermione saw Pansy sitting alone in a chair looking around. She caught her eye and smiled and Hermione returned it. Looking around she saw that Blaise hadn't come in yet so she decided to go over and talk to Pansy. Walking over felt weird, she would never get used to be friendly with Pansy. Pansy smiled up at her as she arrived.

"Hey!" She said before conjuring up a chair for Hermione who smiled thankfully.  
"So who'd you get paired up with?" She asked, turning to face her. Pansy sighed before pulling her letter out.  
"George Weasley." She told her with a laugh. Hermione laughed too.  
"Well, at least you'll be taken care of. George is a really great guy." Pansy scrunched her nose out of habit before letting it relax.  
"I guess we'll see. It's definitely going to be weird." She said. Thats when it hit Hermione.  
"Wait, I thought purebloods were only paired with halfbloods or muggle-borns." Hermione said quietly. Pansy looked at her sadly.  
"My family is going to be ruined." She whimpered as she closed her eyes.  
"You're halfblood, aren't you?" Hermione asked. Pansy nodded.  
"My dad was furious when he found out that I would have to be paired with someone. Especially with a Weasley. He even wrote to the Minister. But I honestly don't care. I feel better knowing that I don't have to pretend to be a pureblood anymore, though I guess it is going to be strange." Hermione nodded, and patted her arm tentatively, not sure what to do.  
"Don't worry, it'll be okay. George will protect you from people." They both laughed.

"So who did you get paired with?" Pansy asked. Hermione sighed.  
"Blaise Zabini." She told her, biting her lip.  
"Oh, well you're a lucky one." Pansy replied. Hermione tilted her head in confusion.  
"Blaise is actually one of the nicest people in the world." Hermione snorted.  
"Even for a Slytherin?" She asked. But then bit her lip again, forgetting for a moment that Pansy was a Slytherin. But Pansy just brushed it off.  
"Yes, even for a Slytherin. He only pretends to be rude, but he's actually very sweet when he can be." Hermione scoffed. How could a death eater be sweet?  
"And just so you know, Blaise was never a death eater. Neither was his mother." Pansy told her, as if answering her unasked question. Hermione stared at her unbelievingly.  
"Really?" She asked.

"No, I wasn't." Both of the girls looked up to see the dark skinned beauty that they were just talking about. Hermione blushed slightly, suddenly feeling nervous.  
"Blaise." Pansy greeted.  
"Pansy." He replied, before setting his eyes on the brown haired girl.  
"Granger, nice to finally and personally meet you." He said, bowing slightly. Hermione smiled as warmly as she could. It still hadn't really registered that this boy would be her husband.  
"And you, Zabini." She said, reaching her hand out. He took it and kissed the top of her hand, earning a blush from Hermione, before releasing it quickly. His body was completely straight and stiff, Hermione noticed. He looked like he wasn't used to being so talkative and polite, and Hermione sighed. This was going to be a long relationship.

"Oi! Who's Mandy Brocklehurst?" They heard a sharp voice yell over the crowd. All three of the students turned to see the pale pointed face of Draco Malfoy looking around venomously. Suddenly a shy girl raised her hand.  
"I am." She said, her voice small as he glared towards her. Hermione saw that the girl was actually very pretty, with her long wavy platinum hair, almost the same color as Malfoy's, and big green eyes. Draco's eyes narrowed.  
"They paired me up with a _Ravenclaw?!_" He exclaimed in disgust, and Mandy looked as if she were about to burst into tears. Her pale cheeks turning crimson and her round eyes glazing over. Hermione quickly walked over to her and put a supporting arm around her, ignoring the fact that she didn't even know the girl.  
"Yeah, well nobody wants to get paired up with a nasty, evil little ferret, so get over it." Hermione snapped.  
"Well, I feel sorry for Zabini, having to share four years of his life with a nasty little mudblood like you!" He retorted. Zabini laughed slightly and Hermione and Pansy glared at him.  
"At least my dad's not in prison for sharing his nasty life with Lord Voldemort. Or maybe he was just trying to get away from his pathetic little son." Hermione snapped. Everyone seemed to move out of the way of the two bickering pair.

Malfoy glared at the brunette before stalking closer. Hermione's hand fingered her wand inside her robe pocket.  
"Don't you ever talk about my father again you stupid mudblood." He roared. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
"Why, are you going to curse me in front of all of these people?" She asked, smirking at him. Draco glared and whipped out his wand. Everyone gasped and Hermione's eyes widened, she didn't think he actually _would._  
"Enough." Blaise called as he stepped in front of Hermione like a shadow, facing Draco who glared at him.  
"Move Zabini." But the shadow didn't move.  
"Draco, you are like a brother to me but I will not let you do harm to my future wife." He told Draco in a calm, but final voice. Draco glared at him.  
"Why do you even care? You don't want to marry this disgusting mudblood." He told him. Blaise didn't even flinch. His body stayed completely rigid as he stared down his best friend.  
"Draco, I'm going to say this one time and one time only. Do not call my fiancé a mudblood." He told the blond calmly. Hermione stared at the back of Zabini's head with interest.  
"I don't take orders from you, _brother._" Malfoy spat. "Now move." But Blaise didn't, he stayed exactly where he was, not moving an inch.

"What is going on here!?" Everyone turned to see McGonagall and the rest of the heads of houses walking through the parting crowd towards their groups. Draco instantly lowered his wand and put on a cold and bored expression.  
"Nothing at all." He drawled before walking over to Hermione and grabbing Mandy's arm.  
"Come on." Draco demanded, as he dragged Mandy away, glaring at Hermione. Hermione threw a glare back at him as she watched with pity as he dragged away his wife-to-be.


End file.
